Mi Alma Gemela
by tutina200
Summary: Dos personas, un destino muy complicado para ambos pero como todo siempre hay un final feliz aunque se pequeño y lindo para ellos es mi primer fic :) la historia no es mia y los personajes tampoco son de la maravillosa Tachibana Higuchi


Mi Alma Gemela

Natsume POV

Nos conocimos cuando yo tenía siete años y ella seis, éramos unos niños pero les aseguro que me enamoré de ella desde ese mismo instante que la vi… Su madre fue mi profesora de inglés durante toda la primaria en Gakuen Alice.

Cuando yo tenía 12 años era un niño popular, debo admitir que me daba vergüenza decir delante de mis amigos que esa niña me encantaba… tuve que buscar la peor excusa para poder estar con ella (hasta ahora me lo recrimina, y con mucha razón) tuve que apostarla a la moneda, lancé una moneda al aire, cara, ella, cruz, su amiga, gracias a Dios gané (debo admitir que en muchos momentos de mi vida odié la moneda), ella me aceptó, me hizo esperar unos días… por Dios.!

Fue la etapa más tierna, sana, dulce e inocente… hablábamos de cuatro a seis horas por teléfono… Los problemas que tuve con mi padre por las cuentas… pero eso era lo de menos… ella fue mi primer beso, al igual que yo para ella… luchamos mucho por estar juntos, todo y todos estaban en nuestra contra, los problemas de divorcio de mis padres y el alcoholismo de la madre de ella terminaron por alejarnos.

Cuando más o menos íbamos por los 15 años me cambiaron de colegio y luego de ciudad, ella se volvió una mujer muy hermosa, siempre lo fue, la cortejaban muchos muchachos, se hizo popular y yo tratando de rehacer mi vida lejos… nunca pude sacarla de mi corazón y mi mente… Volví a la ciudad donde empezó todo a los 18 años… Todo era distinto menos ese amor que sentía, ella tenía para ese entonces un novio muy posesivo, muy celoso y agresivo.

Luché por ella, más no me resultó muy bien, le tenía tanto miedo que me ganó. Poco después ella salió azafata de vuelo y yo ya trabajaba de asistente en una embajada… Tenía como 19 años cuando la volví a encontrar, ya vivía sola, fuimos a su dormitorio y no fui capaz de nada, no por incapaz ni maricón, fue porque yo siempre la vi como a mi princesita, alguien intocable, incluso para mí.

Me fui de madrugada… Tenía miedo, pánico de no estar a la altura de ella, era mucha mujer, espiritual, mental y físicamente para mí, definitivamente en ese entonces yo no estaba a su altura… Yo era en ese entonces mujeriego, alcohólico, inmaduro, incapaz de prometer algo y cumplir… pero aún la amaba con toda el alma… preferí irme antes de causarle más daño.

Al poco tiempo, unos meses después, la volví a encontrar embarazada, se me acabó el mundo, me destrozó el alma, tomamos un café, disimulé lo más que pude, hablamos de la vida, me tragué mis lágrimas, el padre era el hijo de un diplomático europeo que terminó llevándosela muy lejos.

Yo por mi parte la semana siguiente cogí una mochila de trotamundos y me fui del país a perder o a ganar o a morir en el intento de olvidarla. Me volví narcotraficante. Debía alcanzarla, estaba decidido a morir en el intento… viajé por medio mundo, conocí muchas mujeres, cientos, pero ninguna como ella, no me la pude sacar nunca del corazón.

La policía me agarró en mi propio país con las manos en la masa, estuve casi tres años preso, pero unos cuatro meses antes de salir ella vino a visitarme, se veía hermosa como siempre… Me dio mi segundo aire de vida con un beso, pero luego volvió a irse de mis manos… Volvió a Europa.

Ya tenía 25 años cuando salí, no tenía nada, nada más que su rostro, su voz y su alma en mi mente… Me volví empresario, nunca estudié ninguna carrera, todo lo conseguí a puro corazón, coraje e inteligencia.

La soledad a veces es mala consejera. Conviví con una mujer a la cual no amé nunca por miedo a quedar solo y necesitado de un poco de amor. Reconocí legalmente a su hija (lo cual no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré nunca) tenía cuatro añitos. Y se volvió mi mejor amiga. Amo a mi niña… luego vino mi niño… la luz de mis ojos… pero la situación se tornó imposible con su madre. Ella es alcohólica, el éxito de la empresa que hice con ella se le subió a la cabeza, se volvió agresiva, insoportable, gritona, amargada, mi vida se volvió un infierno… con dinero… pero un infierno… Nos empezamos a faltar el respeto en todas las maneras posibles… y cuando pensé que mi vida se caía a pedazos, apareció ella.

Vino a ayudar a su hermano con problemas de drogas, me mando mensaje y nos vimos después de ocho años más o menos…

Por Dios, estaba más hermosa que nunca. Las manos me traspiraron hasta la tercera cita más o menos… yo ya era un hombre hecho y ella toda una mujer. Tengo 34 años, me separé, pasé los mejores cinco meses de mi vida junto a ella, viajamos por todo el país como dos adolescentes, nos amamos en todas las formas posibles, con una confianza y un conocimiento de nuestros cuerpos y nuestras almas que solo lo tienen aquellos que han vivido muchas vidas juntos, descubrimos muchas cosas en común, podíamos leernos la mente y sabíamos exactamente lo que nuestros cuerpos querían expresar, que no dejaban de sorprendernos día tras día.

Al fin comprendí por qué nunca la había olvidado… lo descubrimos juntos.. .ella fue mía siempre… y yo de ella… desde el principio de los tiempos… no encuentro otra explicación… El amor a primera vista existe y las almas gemelas también.

Ahora ella volvió a Europa, volvimos a hablar por teléfono tres y cuatro horas diarias, planeamos tener trillizas por inseminación artificial, planeamos vivir juntos, aún no sabemos si acá o allá… quizá sea un tercer pis… pero juntos… y para siempre poder estar con MI Mikan.


End file.
